


A Story Where You Blow Soldier: 76

by Zom_Berry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Face-Fucking, He just face fucks you, M/M, This is just shitty porn one shot, don't take this seriously, i hate myself for writing this, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zom_Berry/pseuds/Zom_Berry
Summary: Jack wants to talk to you about your performance on a mission.But you know that's not what's going to happen.





	A Story Where You Blow Soldier: 76

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. I got bored at like 12 AM and just wrote this.

You sighed as you headed to your room, tired and body aching from the mission earlier. It was completed although you were barely any help.

You see, you were a male stripper. Or ex-stripper as you said. One night, an older man came by to watch some of your employees put on a show. Some even asked him if he wanted to go into one of the rooms, he wasn't interested in any of the offers. Until he saw you put on a show, he requested to see you and you met the older man in a private room, rubbing his clothed crotch.   
The man acted as if he wanted a dance but once the guard disappeared, he pushed you down on your knees. You were about to call security until he handed you extra cash. More than you'd ever received in your entire life.

You happily gave his large cock a blowjob, well, it was more of him face fucking you but it didn't matter what it was, his cock was delicious and his cum even more delicious. 

He introduced himself as Soldier 76 and explained that he'd come again if he wasn't so busy. You, wanting more of his cock, asked to join Overwatch simply to be available to the man 24-7. He agreed and trained you so you would go on a few missions so the others didn't complain about you just being at the headquarters.

So here you were, a member of Overwatch. Not the most valuable member but not the weakest either. 

“Hey, [Name]. My room. I'd like to speak to you about your performance today.” Jack, or Soldier 76, said to you. 

You nodded and dropped your weapon in your room before walking to Jack's room. You knew what he wanted, it wasn't a talk about your performance, it never was. Jack wanted to face fuck you. 

When the doors of his room closed behind you, Jack took off his mask and placed it on the table. “Your performance wasn't the best today, [Name]. Both McCree and I had to save you from getting shot at.” he spoke. His hands reached his belt and you watched him unbuckle his belt. Your breathing hitched when the sound of his zipper reached your ears, you licked your lips.

You get to suck Jack's delicious cock again. 

You walked closer and bent down onto your knees, placing your hands on your thighs. “Come on daddy~. . . Gimme that deliciously good cock of yours~” you smirked.

“Dirty talking now, are we~?” Jack said in his husky voice. He pulled his pants down a bit but not his boxers, he wanted you to do that part.

Your fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down enough for Jack's erection to fling out, twitching for attention. You let out a small gasp and looked up at the older man. “Oh my~ This hard already, Jack?” you teased. 

The soldier gripped your locks of hair. “Don't go acting like you don't want this~” he replied, rubbing his erection against the side of your nose. 

You moved your head back and gave the head of his erection a small lick, earning a small groan from Jack. “I always want this juicy cock of yours~” you told him, giving his erection yet another lick.

Jack let another groan escape his lips. He looked down at you and placed the head of his dick gently upon your bottom lip. 

“Open wide~” he cooed, smirking.

Obeying his orders, you opened your mouth wide with your tongue sticking out. 

Jack whispered quietly to himself, admiring the view you gave him. He pushed his cock into your mouth, moaning softly. His hips slowly rocked forward as he pushed his entire erection into your mouth. 

You felt the tip push against your throat but since Jack's face fucked you so many times before, you barely gagged. 

Your hands gripped onto the soldiers thighs and your fingers gently rubbed circles into the fabric of his pants. Your tongue gave the older mans cock a few licks, to provide extra pleasure.

Jack tightly gripped your hair with both hands to keep your head in place. He pulled his hips back and most of his cock pulled out of your mouth. Another moan escaped the lips of the old soldier as he thrusted his hips forward, smacking the skin of his hips against your face. 

You let out a moan and a small hum, both sent shivers up the man's spine. You curled your tongue in a 'U’ shape, it wrapped around the bottom of Jack's cock as he began to slip out again. “Damn, [Name]. . . You know what to do~. . . Maybe if this ends up being better than the others, I'll give you a blowjob.” he said. 

The question of if he even knew how to give one lingered in the back of your mind and you wanted to ask him that in a cocky way but with his cock in your mouth, that's not going to be happening anytime soon. 

The man's fingers tightened their grip in your hair as he thrusted his hips forward once again. He didn't wait for long, like he did with the last thrust, and began to pull out once again. The soldier made eye contact with you, smirking. “You've been staring for while now.” he commented as he thrusted into your mouth again.

A small blush swept across your face at the comment, you hadn't even noticed that you were staring. Your eyes immediately snapped their attention to Jack's crotch, which moved back and forward as he thrusted in and out of your mouth. 

Your grip on Jack's thighs tightened as he picked up the pace. Moans escaped your throat and sent vibrations onto his cock. He let out groans of pleasure as a response to the vibrations. 

Jack's thrusts slowly began to grow sloppy and his cock twitched inside your mouth. He was getting close to releasing.

You smirked when you noticed this and began to lick the shaft. Jack moaned out loudly, enjoying the surprise licks. He pushed your head closer to his hips as he finally climaxed, his cum filling your mouth. His cock slowly slid out of your mouth and you immediately closed your mouth so cum wouldn't spill.

It took some time for you to finish swallowing all of Jack's cum. “Oh god. . . For an old man, you sure do cum a lot~” you commented.

The soldier chuckled. “Good to know.” he replied, pulled his boxers and pants up. “Dismissed.”

You wiped your lips with your forearm and stood up. You exited the older man's room and rushed towards your own so you could avoid conversation with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a part two to this. Either you blow off Reaper or Jack actually does end up blowing you.


End file.
